


Group Chat

by imagine_hamburr



Category: The Wolf Among Us
Genre: Bigby Wolf - Freeform, Bigby in a group chat tho? Wild, F/M, Funny, Humor, IS THAT WHAT YOY SMOKE????, Snow White - Freeform, Snowby - Freeform, chat room, idk what im writing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-20
Updated: 2018-08-31
Packaged: 2018-11-16 14:47:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11255139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imagine_hamburr/pseuds/imagine_hamburr
Summary: FurryBoi: BigbySnowby: SnowUnder_The_Sea: NerissaDonkey.B!tch: FaithCrook-Cat: Crooked ManPIGFUCK: CollinGR3N.BULL: GrendelBlueBoi: Boy Blue-------------------------------------I wrote this at three in the morning leave me alone.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> FurryBoi: Bigby  
> Snowby: Snow  
> Under_The_Sea: Nerissa  
> Donkey.B!tch: Faith  
> Crook-Cat: Crooked Man  
> PIGFUCK: Collin  
> GR3N.BULL: Grendel  
> BlueBoi: Boy Blue
> 
> \-------------------------------------
> 
> I wrote this at three in the morning leave me alone.

Crook-Cat: Im going to murder you next time I see you, Bigby.

FurryBoi: BITCH, I HOPE THE FUCK YOU DO. 

GR3N.BuLL: Shut the fuck up furry. 

FurryBoi has kicked GR3N.BuLL from the chat

Under_The_Sea: BIGBY HE WAS JOKING OMFG

FurryBoi: SHUsh Nerissa.

Donkey.B!tch: Ffs can we all calm down...

Crook-Cat: Obviously not when Bigby can barely handle a chatroom.

FurryBoi: FUCK YOU.

\-----------------------------------

Snowby: Bigby where's Boy Blue?

FurryBoi: Idfk. Probably somewhere around here...

Snowby: Hey, Bigby, Can I ask u something??

FurryBoi: Yeh?

Snowby: Do you maybe possibly...Want to go...on a date, with me?

FurryBoi:..............

Snowby: ? Bigby? You here??

FurryBoi: Yeah, yeh Im here....

Snowby: Well are you going to answer me?

FurryBoi: Yeah. Yes. I would...uh...enjoy...going on a date with you.

Snowby: Good. Meet me at my place, Thursday. 9:00 PM. Just dress casual, Okay?

FurryBoi: Okay...

Snowby: Good. Please find boy blue for me. Ttyl

\-----------------------------------

PIGFUCK: So whats going on in ur life Furry?

FurryBoi: IF SOMEONE CALLS ME THAT ONE MORE FUCKING TIME-!

Donkey.B!tch: You won't do anything bc ur lame.

Under_The_Sea: Yeah, Bigby. Don't say you're going to do something when you don't really mean it, please...

PIGFUCK: Calm down, ladies! Let the puppy speak for himself.

FurryBoi: Im not. A fucking. Furry.

PIGFUCK: Whatever u say to help you sleep at night...

\-----------------------------------------------

BlueBoi: THERES A FUCKING CHICKEN IN FRONT OF MY CAR AND IT WON'T MOVE.

PIGFUCK: Guess you could say u got COCKBLOCKED.

FurryBoi has kicked PIGFUCK from the chat.

Snowby: I hate all of you.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> BeAuT-y: Beauty

FurryBoi: ughhhh

FurryBoi: UGHHHHHHHHH

Snowby: It’s three in the morning what the fuck are you ‘uGhhhHG’ing to me about. 

FurryBoi: I can’t sleep

BlueBoi: BIG MOOD. 

Snowby: wtf blue why are you in this chat???

BlueBoi: Gren invited me. 

Snowby: Oh.

FurryBoi: Y r u up this late at night tho???

BlueBoi: I had an asthma attack so Im outside?????????

BlueBoi: Breathing air??? BREATHING IN THE FRESH AIR??????? AJND NOTHING IS HAPPENING MY LUNGS R STILL SHIT????

Snowby: But Its dark outside.

BlueBoi: THISISSOUNFAIR????

PIGFUCK: Eat some dirt. 

FurryBoi: ¿¿¿¿¿¿Um????????

Snowby: lol what

PIGFUCK: I said go eat some dirt it will help with his lungs. 

Snowby: Collin its like three in the mornin and ur telling blue to go out in the middle of the dark to eat dirt to help his asthma are u okay?????

FurryBoi: Is he I ever tho????

Snowby: True.

FurryBoi: HOW THE FUCKA RE YOU EVEN TEXTING RN U HAVE NO FINGERS.

PIGFUCK: Fuck off, Bigby. 

FurryBoi: SHUTUP YOU FINGERLESS SWI NE

BlueBoi: Ya’ll r no help. 

——————————————-

BeAuT-y: God Im so pretty. 

Snowby: Did you actually just say fucking text that to me??? Jesus christ get the fuck over yourself. 

————————————————

Crook-Cat: Im actually a nice person, Bigby. Im telling you I had nothing to do with those girl’s  
deaths. It was Georgies fault—I am not a murderer. 

FurryBoi: Is....Is it crack????? Is that...that what you fucking smoke????You smoke crack??????


End file.
